zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Richard1990/Archive 1
interface *I liked the design and I used it. Bureaucrats There are already 4 admins. The only thing a bureaucrat can do is make other users into admins, and since no one is currently requesting this at Zeldapedia:Administrators, I don't think there's an urgent need for any, but it would be up to the existing here to make that decision. Angela talk 07:42, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Twilight Princess debate I'm cca3, I don't know if you ever played the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess but I noticed that there was an odd physical feature to the south of the bridge. It looks like a giant tree stump. The only giant tree I could remember was the Great Deku Tree that was located in Hyrule. This is just what I found and is a theory. below is a picture which shows it to the right hand side, beyond the bridge. Zeldapedian, that's cool. I'm a Bureaucrat on the WarriorsWiki, and we can't really get a name out of that. I have to warn you though, I'll probably never be on here. I'm busy enough with the WWiki, but hey, I'll try. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 00:05, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Template stuff Thanks for welcoming me! Look at the code below for an easy way to use the welcome template.--ChiefKakashi 21:43, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome Template Thanks ! This is the 4th Wiki Iv'e been on. wikipedia,smashwiki and cpwiki P.S.A. MasterI'm a penguin!(what penguins say)Moo? 20:55, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Hello Logo Hey Yo Rollback Help on my Wiki/Rollback/Game Questions Those @#%''!!& vandalist rupees Your attention is required Wiki Stuff A bit of help? Thank You! Hmm? FMApedia Hey Polls Thank you Thanks Thanks Richard. It is me Gerdo Ruler. Thanks for helping me out. I am kinda new here and know practically nothing. . . Just Wondering A few months ago, a sign on the top of this wiki said, "There is an ongoing discussion about whether this wiki..." Do you know how this box is made? - Count Caterpie File:Party Star.PNG 23:30, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Yea Thanks! Your pretty darn fast too. - Count Caterpie File:Party_Star.PNG 23:52, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Hmmm I already put this up for discussion in the forums, but ever since the update of Wikia the AJAX/Recent Changes Auto-Refresh script is nowhere to be found. Heh, having lived with it a while now, it's kinda...hard and boring having to manually refresh the page. Is it possible to re-instate this function? Oh yeah, and as far "users making articles on themselves"; I haven't pinpointed the exact point of origin, but somewhere, I believe that there is a message that suggests users make their userpage, however, it links to a create page without the ''User prefix...it happens to almost every new user, so that's the only logical conclusion I've come to. --AuronKaizer 03:44, 13 September 2008 (UTC) two questons #the shout box resets itself can somebody work on it #do you have MSN? --[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 19:13, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Hmm Okay the game is true why its true!and where have you heard a legend of zelda wii is a real game?ww Link[[green]] 23:16, 18 October 2008 (UTC) That doesent mean that's what the game is called!my title could be correct.ww Link[[green]] 23:23, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Fine.ww Link[[green]] 23:24, 18 October 2008 (UTC) }} }} Thanks... Hey listen Hey Richard, I was wondering if rollback would be feasible to assist with vandalism reversal here. I watch the global edit list for adverse diffs and come across stuff here and thought it might be convenient. :) --Charitwo 01:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Secrets Hey, its no problemo. I have been playing Wind Waker the past few weeks so I thought I'd help out. ;) Blitz2121 01:28, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Question Richard, now that I've finally found your talk page, I can finally ask you. If you've been watching the Temple of Courage page, then you'll know that I've been trying to find out if it's legal on here to create a user page without officialy becoming a user. AK and XYZ have directed me to you, so I have to ask, "Can I?" Sincerelly, Watcher. Halopedia gadjets Banned? templates Hey how do you make templates like the ones on your user page?--GoldPhantomKongu 19:35, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Zelda: Wii Template:Unknownname Question Just wondering Hi, I was just wondering, why do you keep deleting my user page? I'm sorry if it's causing problems, just tell me what's wrong and I'll try and fix it. Mrs.MikauShadLink 05:43, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Question Thanks Thanks for the help. I'm not very wiki savy. I'm like the Ordon children, I just need a little guidance. (I know it's lame to make a Zelda reference, but I just love it so!) Thanks, again! Mrs.MikauShadLink 15:32, 10 March, 2009 Hmm Templates Something Happened Something bad happened. I suggested a fight of Midna vs. Navi, but the idea was already used on the page and I didn't notice it. So I tried striking my suggestion, and ended up striking the entire thing. So i reverted it, but if someone looks in the history, am I going to get banned because they think I vandalized it?--Windu223 16:52, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Another question External imagery Regarding Marexl Yet another question The welcoming bot Walkthrough namespace verify just wondering. are you the creator of this wiki? i always presumed so because you give out all the welcomes and all questions are directed to you but ive never heared it stated. so are you? Oni Dark Link 21:21, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ah ok. but your the main big guy around Oni Dark Link 09:15, 8 April 2009 (UTC) hey I'm really new here. Actually, I'm new to zelda. Since you're a featured user, i thought i could ask you where i could start. Which Zelda game, that is. I have a NES, SNES and a GBA. WHat should i start with? ANd can you tell me a bit about Zelda? I asked Hero of time 87 the exact same question, Thanks, --Zack fair 007 00:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for your response! Yes i have Played OoT but i don't remember since i was a kid. Thank you for ur help! WHOA n64 emulator? FOR PC? EXPLAIN!!!--Zack fair 007 00:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Mysterious broken redirects A question Some help ? }" which looks a bit weird to me (alternately, I could input all of the old timestamps...yeah right!) so is it possible to do such a thing?}} Random redlinks Black Wikia update problem Bot New Logo I improved the current logo. What do you think of it ? --Mr Alex 02:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I would like at least a response, this logo is looks better than the current one. I know there's not much difference besides the master sword's size and the top of the shield (which is not transparent anymore), but I think this is sufficient to make the logo look much better. I know it's you who uploaded the new logo and I only ask you to replace it with that one because I can't do it myself, since I'm not an admin. --Mr Alex 02:20, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Major problem Templates Grr PAGENAME POLL!! Wikia Bot Some questions Sig Errors (Invalid Raw signature, Check HTML tags) Need big help but so far what I've tested out hasn't worked. I was thinking that maybe installing the OggHandler extension might work, but I've no idea how to, or even if I can. Alternately, is there some other way to implement playable samples into these? (By the way, I think it'd be smart to archive this soon.)}} Huh? What's Going on? Scrollable Box